Dimensions Collide
by thek9kid
Summary: Tony Stark builds a dimension traveling machine. Bart Allen pops out of the portal from the messed up future in his world to the world of the Avengers. Will Bart be able to adapt to his new surrounding, will he ever go back, does he want to go back? This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is welcome, don't foget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi fellow readers, this is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you enjoy my first story! Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Young Justice.**

Tony Stark AKA Iron Man was tinkering around in his lab, his new project travelling between different dimensions. The lab door opened with a woosh and in came Cap.

"Hi, Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked, looking at the extremely odd contraption with swirling lights and moving pieces.

"That Capsicle, is a dimension transporter. It opens a portal to a whole new dimension!" Tony completed his explanation by lifting his arms to the heavens and a smirk that showed he was very impressed with himself.

Steve looked skeptical, "Really, you sure it will work I mean really new dimensions. I'm not saying I doubt it will work, but should we? Wouldn't that mess up the balance of the Universe or something."

"Nah, well maybe, but I doubt it." Tony leaned against the machine accidentally pushing the red 'DO NOT PUSH' button. The machine emitted a high pitched alarm, with red flashing lights, attracting the attention of the rest of the avengers.

Clint burst out of the vent upside down with an arrow knocked. Natasha rushed through the door guns blazing. Banner came next through the hole Thor made with his hammer raised looking battle ready.

About five feet off the ground was a black shimmering portal lightning to purple at the edges. Everyone watched battle ready as a little boy who couldn't be older than eight nine years old came hurtling out of the portal and into the wall on the other side of the room, the portal disappeared, the machine powered down and Tony deftly shut the alarm off.

The room was silent for a moment, Then Bruce shifted into Doctor Mode. He rushed over to the unconscious boy. He was very skinny, bordering on emancipated. He was dirty from head to toe, his clothes were mere rags, the pants were ripped at the knee, holes everywhere, the boy's hands and feet were covered in mud and blood. His once white shirt was also holy and filthy. On his neck was a bulky metal collar with a red light flashing on it and a humming sound emitted from it as if it had electricity running through it. His face was brown with dirt, his skin and hair color couldn't be determined because of the grime covering them. The kid looked like he came from a war zone. Maybe he had.

Bruce sprinted into action, he checked the boy for a pulse, finding a faint and labored pulse. He checked to make sure he didn't have any neck or back injuries, he didn't.

"Thor, get him to the medical bay hurry!" Bruce yelled at Thor. Thor hurried over, picked the underweight boy up and running to the med bay. The rest followed quickly.

"I wonder what happened to him, I hope he'll be okay." Natasha said worried, showing her rarely seen motherly side.

"I won't know until I can examine him properly." Bruce spoke in a grave voice.

AAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAAYJAA YJAAYJAAYJAAYJ

**Boy's POV:**

Darkness it's all I can see, nothing new there, it's always dark, but the pain all over my body. That's what I find disturbing. True, my body is almost always in relative pain but not like this, never like this.

I want to wake up, make sure my family is okay, but my eyes won't open. I'm waiting in the darkness for what seems like centuries, I hope it's not centuries, I don't want to wake up as an old man. That would not be crash at all.

Eventually my eyes open, finally cooperate with my mind. When my eyes open, bright white light attacks me. Oh no, not again, I can't be back in the labs, no no no no! I start thrashing around, surprised and relieved that I'm on something soft and warm, not strapped into a pod. Giant, warm, firm, but gentle hands grabs my arms and hold me down.

"Hey, it's okay you're safe no one is going to hurt you." A huge man, with a clean face, warm blue eyes and short, neat blond hair says to me. The man's wearing a gray shirt with some writing on it that I wish I could read, Jay was gonna start teaching me how tomorrow. The man was also wearing loose gray pants. That's when I notice my own clothes, the filthy, holey, blood and mud splattered clothing is gone. Now I'm wearing really soft, comfortable clothes, the shirt has a red and yellow metal head on it and the pants have little metal men all over them. I don't know what these clothes are, they'd never hold up in a fight, but I think I like them. I reach my hand up to my neck, yep collar's still there. Mode.

"Who are you? Where am I? How the blazes did I get here?" I ask the man ignoring my pain, I'm used to it. There was something about this man that made me want to trust him, but growing up in a war torn world, that's been invaded by Aliens over 50 years ago, makes trust difficult.

"I am Steve Rogers, or Captain America. You're in Avengers Tower in New York City. Lastly you came barreling out of a Dimension traveling portal." Steve explained quickly hoping to calm the boy down.

"What's your name? Where do you come from?"

"I'm Bart and my world's been at war for 50 years." I answered hesitantly still not sure if he is trustworthy. Steve looks genuinely concerned, weather about me or the world I come from I don't know.

"Wait you said dimension traveling portal, so that means I'm in a different dimension? What year is it here?"

"2012, what year do you come from?"

"2056"

At that moment a man in a white lab coat comes in looking all doctory.

"I see you're awake, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, are you in any pain?"

I nod my head, wary of this doctor. He puts a shot of what I assume is a pain killer into my IV, yes I know what that is I'm not completely ignorant. Suddenly the room starts spinning and things come in and out of focus, then the darkness takes me again.

**Yay! First chapter done! Don't forget to review.**

**K9kid OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, Chapter 2 is here! Hope you enjoy!**

**Special thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed you are AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or the Avengers nor will I ever *sighs***

**Narrator's POV: **

"Did he tell you anything?" Bruce asked Steve once Bart was asleep again.

"Yeah, he said that his name is Bart Allen, in his world the year is 2056, and the they've been at war with aliens for over 50 years" Steve responded, his brow wrinkled. He felt for Bart, having to grow up way too fast because of something that happened decades before he was born.

Bruce and Steve left the med bay, knowing Bart would be out for a while. They went into the commons area where the rest of the Avengers were gathered waiting for news on Bart, though they didn't know who he was yet.

"How is the young one?" Thor inquired

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "In time he'll be okay. Right now he has 3 broken ribs, an extremely twisted ankle, the fingernails on his left hand were torn out, some of his teeth are missing, his body is littered with cuts and bruises, his back looks like it was whipped repeatedly over time. Also his body is riddled with scars. The collar around his neck worries me too, it looks like it has electricity running through it like a shock collar. Judging by his frayed nerve endings he has been electrocuted a lot for a very long time. We definitely need to get that off of him."

The Avengers were shocked, how could, someone hurt a little boy like that. It sounded like he'd been tortured. Coming from a world like his maybe he had been tortured.

"You said he'd be okay right?" Clint asked, trying to keep calm, he always had a soft spot for kids, "Wait a sec. do we even know his name or what was going on in his world?"

Steve answered, "Yes, he woke up for a few minutes and talked to me, his name is Bart Allen, his world was invaded by aliens 50 years ago, and he came from the year 2056."

"Really? I thought my machine would open to other dimensions in this time, not the future?" Tony wondered aloud, puzzled as to what went wrong with his machine.

Steve shrugged, "You're the science guy, not me."

"Will we have to send him back?" Thor asked worried because on one hand they did not want to mess up the universe or something, but he really didn't want to send a little kid back into a war torn world like that.

"We'll probably have to so the universe doesn't explode or something." Tony answered, "But that won't happen until I figure out how to fix my machine and send him back to the right dimension, and he's healed."

"Well we can't worry about that now." Natasha answered after taking a call from Fury, "Looks like your brother's back Thor."

Thor groaned, "Seriously, why does he try to take over the world every other week."

*One fight with Loki and trip to Asgard to send him back, later*

The gang walked back into the Tower annoyed and tired from Loki, They saw Bart sitting on the couch with a crutch from the med bay next to him. He was staring out the window wide eyed, like he'd never seen the sky before.

"You okay Bart?" Bruce asked worried about him, he should still be in bed.

"The Sky, it's Blue, the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. Grandma Iris wasn't crazy after all!" Bart said this with a look of awe on his face, If he could jump for joy he would have.

**Yay! second chapter Done! Don't forget to review!**

**K9Kid Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Oh and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Young Justice or the Avengers **

**Bart's POV:**

Ow, my head hurts, actually everything hurts. I open my eyes, for a moment I can't remember where I am, then I remember. I'm at Avengers Tower with that Steve guy, and the Doc. Oh yeah, in a different dimension and time too, well this is not what I planned to do this weekend, or is it even the weekend here? Ahh... time/dimension travel makes my head hurt. Anyways, Damian finally figured out how to get my collar off! He was going to tell me how, but then I winded up here. If only he had told me, then I could get this thing off, maybe someone here knows how, or can figure it out. I haven't felt my speed since I was four years old. Oh well I've already waited five years I can wait a little longer.

Okay, I'm hungry, time to find the food in this tower.

So I've been walking with the crutches I found for like 3 hours, and I still can't find the food. The A Tower does have really cool things in it though, even if I don't know what the heck they are.

Do my eyes deceive me? Is it really... Truly... IT'S FOOD!

(Hallelujah music plays in the background as Bart devours the kitchen)

Sweet Jesus that was like eating HEAVEN, I crutch over to the couch and for the first time I look out the window, I was too busy earlier trying to find food to notice. But for the first time in my life I can really, truly see the beautiful blue sky. The sky that Grandma Iris and the other elders of the camps and resistance have been telling us war children about for years. I don't know if this is how it looked in my dimension before the war, but I hope it was exactly like this one.

Just then Steve, the Doc. and who I assume are the rest of the Avengers walk in. I'm still staring at the sky, it's like if I look away it'll disappear.

"Bart, you okay?" The Doc. asked he sounds worried, he probably thinks I should still be in bed, I probably should be, but I was hungry and no one was here.

"The Sky, it's Blue, the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. Grandma Iris wasn't crazy after all!" I explained to them, It was hard sometime to think that the gray and black sky in my world was once blue. I wonder if the grass was green or if snow was really white like grandma told me it was.

I finally tear my eyes away from the sky to the Avengers, besides the Doc and Steve, there's a giant man with long blond hair, and some really strange armor and clothes on, but he pulls it off really well. There's another shorter, and older man with a glowing thing in his chest. The last guy is about the same height as glowman, he had a bow in his hand and quivers on his back, he was dressed in all black leather. The last was a women with short red hair, also dressed in tight black leather. All in all they looked like they'd be seriously good in a fight.

"Hi Doc, Steve, mind introducing me to glowman, arrowhead, goldilocks, and a seriously badass red riding hood." I asked, I really didn't want to refer to them like that for however long I was here.

**Tony/glowman's POV:**

GLOWMAN!? Seriously, that's what he comes up with. Well I'm definitely going to set him straight.

"Bart, I am not glowman, nor will I ever be glowman, My name is Tony Stark, or Iron Man got it kid? Arrowhead is actually Hawkeye or Clint Barton, Goldilocks is really Thor, God of Thunder. Then Red over there is the Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff." I told the kid quickly, never wanting to be called glowman ever again.

"Bart what are you doing out of bed, you should be resting and you shouldn't be walking on that ankle." Banner scolds, he's worried about the kid, so am I even though he called me glowman.

**Narrator's POV:**

"Doc, I feel fine, really..." Bart says

As the two argue over Bart's wellbeing, the others wandered over to the kitchen where, to their surprise, the food has been cleared out!?

"WHO HAS EATEN ALL THE FOOD!" Thor roars

"That'd be me." Bart says, really wishing he could run right now.

Thor calms down, he doesn't want to hurt the toothpick of a boy, if it was anyone else in the room they'd be a pancake.

"How the hell did you eat the entire kitchen?!" Tony exclaims, he can almost hear his wallet wailing in despair, and he thought Thor and the Hulk were bad, if the kid's gonna eat like that everyday, oh boy.

"Well I have a really high metabolism, I haven't eaten in a long time, and this collar can't suppress my metabolism" Bart explained looking kinda bored.

"What does that collar do anyway?" Tony asked his curiosity piquing.

"It suppresses powers, it me it suppresses my super speed" Bart said looking sad and angry, "Stupid Beatles." Bart muttered the last part so low they couldn't hear it.

"So why do you have a collar on, who put it on you, I mean you're just a kid, how much damage could you do anyway?" Clint asked.

Bart looks over at Hawkeye, eyebrow raised, and a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You've never met someone with super speed have you?" Bart thought about everything he and his dad did before they were collared and all the stories he'd heard about his fast family.

"And what do you mean by 'you're just a kid, how much damage could you do anyway,'" Bart mocked, doing a pretty good impression of Hawkeye, "Half of the resistance is made of kids anyway."

The Avengers are disturbed by this especially the Captain, kids fighting a war? Wow that world really went to hell didn't it.

By now the Avengers had all gathered in the living room with Bart listening to him talk about his world, "When I came barreling through that portal, I was escaping with my team from an execution after being tortured for information we didn't give, and even though I don't have super speed I'm still really fast."

"Alright, I'm going to head down to my lab and see if I can find a way to get that thing off of you." Tony said, deciding that if he went back to his world, he'd want him to have his powers.

"Wow, thanks Tony." Bart thanked him.

"Don't thank me yet, I have no idea how that thing works so it might take a while." Tony responded

"Bart I think you should get back to bed now." Bruce said finally getting his way.

"Alright, but I have no idea how to get back there." Bart confessed, "This place is like a maze."

**Annnnnnd DONE! Sorry this one took longer to get up, and I apologize for any OOCness.** **I'd love to know what you thought. I also have a question for you my fellow readers. What is your favorite semi-aquatic animal? Tell me in a review!**

**K9Kid out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, guys. I'm not dead! Sorry this took so long to get up, I got distracted by school and other stories that I shouldn't have started, but they wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote them anyway. So I hope you enjoy the story. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Young Justice.**

Bart's past

"Tell me where they are you insolent child!" Blue Beetle spat in my face, again. Seriously hasn't he ever heard of say it not spray it, jeze.

"No! I'll never tell you!" I replied, spitting in his face too, see how he likes it. An excruciatingly familiar scream pierces the air. No. No no no no NO! Why do they have to hurt them too, it's me they want. Dammit, we've done these reconisins missions, thousands of times, now we get caught. This really isn't looking good, come on Bart think, you're smart, think of something!

"Oh, Silver Tongue, you will tell me all your secrets."

"In your creepy dreams bug man." This is really getting old, same old routine, they capture us, separate us, leave us alone for a while, interrogate, torture, interrogate, torture… you get the picture.

Ok. He's gone. I've been working on my bindings, to the chair I've been chained to for 5 billion years, I finally break free. Walking (Limping/crawling really) over to the door, I pick the lock with the tools they didn't think to take from me, smart they are not these aliens. I bust out my team, stealth is one of my specialties. Somehow we find our weapons. Art (Blazing Arrows), takes out some of the guards, with her flaming arrows. Blaze is 13, 5ft. tall, red hair cropped close to her head, like her name she has a fiery personality. Christie (Ninja) takes out the rest with her awesome martial arts skills. Christie is 12, 4' 7'' tall, long pale blond hair, she's stealthy, smart, and quick (not as quick as me though). The last of our team is Kyle (Fallen Angel), he's actually carrying me now, I can't really walk anymore. Kyle is 15, 5'10'' tall, shaggy brown hair, he's really strong, he has black wings and can fly too! Kyle's a really sweet guy, but when any of his friends, or teammates (us) are in trouble, he's a force to be reckoned with.

Sweet we're out! I never thought I'd be glad to see the gray sky in my life. We're almost to the edge of the Beetle's compound, then there's an explosion, I'm flying through the air, the girls are screaming, again. I hear Kyle's (manly) scream. I first see orange and red, I feel the heat. Then there's the swirling mass of black with purple. Then I know no more.

Present day (In avenger's dimension)

"And that's what happened before I got here." I had been talking to the Avengers about the my world, about the war.

It was silent for a while, everyone was staring at me, I am not fond of staring.

"I know I'm handsome, but please, stop staring." They stopped, looking at the floor, ceiling, walls, cat, peanut butter, etc. instead.

I've been in this world for 4 days now, most of my injuries have healed, thanks to my rapid healing abilities, and the Doc of course. Also Stark got my Collar off! Don't ask me how because it's science mumbo jumbo I don't understand.

"Damn, that sucks." Stark says. I snort, Wow understatement of the century.

"So, Doc, can I PLEASE use the training room now," I beg, "See, I'm all healed up now, and when I go back I need to be at full fighting capacity." I'm on my knees in front of the Doc., hands clasped together, puppy dog face out. We have a staring competition, before he finally breaks.

"Alright, fine. But don't push it." Bruce sighs.

As I walk off to the training rooms Bruce whispers to Steve, "Hey Steve, mind watching Bart, so he doesn't overdo it?"

"No not at all." And Steve follows Bart to the training areas.

I stretch a little before starting to run some laps around the track, gradually increasing my speed. Then I wander over to the punching bags, one of which I drew a face on and named Bob, just as I'm about to wreck havoc on 'Bob' Steve walks in.

"You don't have to babysit me." I ground out between punches and kicks to Bob. He stays silent for a little bit, "Don't think of it as babysitting, more like helping." Steve responds as he comes up behind Bob, holding him in place.

I snort, but accept his help, we move over to the weights, I work on my leg muscles for a bit.

"So I heard that you came from the 1940s, WWII right?"I ask Steve looking for some conversation.

Steve freezes for a sec. before relaxing, "Yeah, preserved in ice for 70 years." he answers kinda clipedly. Maybe I should drop it, but I'm Bart Allen, and I am as curious as a dead cat so I plough on.

"My Grandma Iris told me a little about history, before lights out in the camps, she'd fiercely whisper stories of the past, ones of freedom. I always wished I could see a world like that, that's what I'm fighting for back home and now I can see that it's worth it. We're kinda the same that way, fighting for freedom, granted in two completely different situations, but still." I put the weights down, and move to leave but Steve stops me before I can.

"Hey, you'll win, once you have a taste for freedom, you'll never stop craving it, or fighting for it."

"Thanks Steve, hey if you ever want to talk about your past in the 40s I'll listen if you listen to me about the 50s (2050s)."

He smiles, "Thanks Bart, I might take you up on that."

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the shortness of this one. Hey if you're into Teen Wolf, check out my new story ****_Isaac's brother is alive?_**** Please leave a friendly review. Thank you!**

**K9KID Out**


End file.
